Toad Boy
by rat1996
Summary: What would have happened if after the Kyubi incident Jiraiya had sent Naruto to go live with the toads on oboku and now he has returned at the age of twelve to take the genin exam. How will this young Naruto fit in with the shinobi life style. Strong Naruto but not god like
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Toad Boy

AN:

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Chapter 1: Prolouge

Hiruzen Sarutobi the man known as the God among shinobi stood at the window of the Hokages office,'my office once again', he surveyed the village talking in the sight of hundreds of burning houses knowing that many would be grieving losses that night and they were not alone the Hokage had lost his wife Biwako.

He turned as he heard the door open a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face he also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' entered the room nodding at him "sensei"

"Jiraiya, I am glad you are here there is much that we must discuss"

Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt.

"So I assume that you have heard the news about Minato and Kushina" the question hung in the air for a long time before Jiraiya simply nodded his head, they had all lost people before but this was the first time he had lost a student and Hiruzen could see that he was badly hurt by it.

"Sensei... what are we going to do about Naruto?"

A look of confusion appeared on Hiruzens face "What are we going to do? Its obvious you are his godfather and as such you shall raise him, now I know you have no experience in this area but-"

"i can't" the statement silenced Hiruzen as he stopped to observe Jiraiya before he understood his statement and his surprise turned to fury and his killing intent leaked out filling the room. A lesser man would have fainted but this was Jiraiya of the sannin.

"You intend to abandon him?" Hiruzen asked his voice shaking with fury

"No! Of course not, it's just... with my spy network i can't afford to be in the village very often and with his... condition I obviously can't take him with me, and we both know how the village will treat him"

Hiruzen darkened at the last statement but knew it was true.

"So, what do you propose we do?"

"Well the only solution i saw was we send him to Mt. Myōboku see its a great plan cause he's minato's child so they'll happily take him in, they can train him to be ninja, he can get the toad summon from a young age, they won't care about it and he'll be completely safe there"

Hiruzen thought on it for a moment "Alright good take him there"

"Wait! now ?"

"Yes we need to move him before the council get wind of this"

(several hours later in the Konoha council chamber)

"You did what!?" was roared through the council chambers as the elder Homura slammed his hand down on the desk.

"As I just stated as of now Naruto Uzumaki will be residing at ōboku until the genin exam which is closest to his twelfth birthday" Hiruzen replied calmly

"You can not do this we demand you return him to Konoha at once" his ex-team mate Koharu shouted. Suddenly the entire council became silent all at once, all of the civilians calling for the demon child's death, the clan heads who were idly discussing the recent news and the elders who were outraged at the new information as a killing intent was emitted from Hiruzen which reminded them all in that instant why he was know as the God of shinobi.

" I am the Hokage, I have the ultimate authority over all things I will not be told what I can and can not do. This matter is no longer up for discussion, is that understood?"

The silence mixed in with mumbles of "yes Hokage" showed no one else was willing to press the matter.

(Four Years Later On )

"Naruto! Ya little tadpole get yer butt out of yer bed and get down here yer breakfast is ready"

"Hai Sennin Ba-chan I'll be down in a minute"

" No ya little tadpole you start training today"

'hehehe i start training today I hope Sennin Ji-chan will teach me something cool today'

(Two Months Later On )

"Now Naruto close yer eyes we have a surprise for ya"

"Really Bunta? What is it? tell me please ?"

"okay you can open yer eyes ya fool"

as naruto opened his eyes he saw a tanto blade about a foot long blade with a deep black sheath that seemed to absorb light, he slowly eased the blade out of the sheath letting out a small gasp and there before him was a dull orange blade.

"A tanto blade just like mine" the large toad boomed before he started chuckling at the child's face.

"here I'll train you to use it"

(Two Years Later On )

"Now naruto I want you to come here and sit in the lotus position next to this fountain"

" Alright Jiji" the young blond said before sitting next to the golden brown fountain

"Now youngen listen close-"

AN: Well this chapter was a bit shorter than I wanted but it was just the prolouge but i hopped you enjoyed it any way just for refrence this naruto's out fit is kinda like a blend of Jiraiya, Shikamaru and Gamabunta. Also naruto will probably act very OOC in this as he spent his life almost entirely among frogs with occasional visits from Jiraiya other things to mention no pairings decided but it will most definetly not be a harem also he is'nt gonna be on team 7 as i find that a bit boring so I hope you enjoyed this please review leave all opions and suggestions and flamming i don't really mind


	2. Chapter 2 : Academy Life

Toad Boy

**AN: **

'Thinking'

'Talking'

Chapter 2: Academy to Gennin

(Eleven Years, Fifty One Weeks After The Kyubi Attack Konoha)

A young boy could be seen running through the streets of Konoha on the 3rd of October he was rushing to plan another attack on his grandfather with a smirk on his face and a long blue scarf flowing behind having escaped his sensei Ebisu long ago.

The boy rounded a corner just in time to see a foot tall frog hop out of a well it was red with blue markings on its ears and the top of its head where it wore a set of green goggles round its neck

"Yo Naruto hurry up"

As if in response a boy about twelve years old rose from the water before coming to a rest on it the boy was about four foot nine inches tall with long spiky blond hair that he wore back to keep it out of his eyes, the boy had light blue eyes with two orange lines running from the centre of his eye lids to his chin, cutting through three whisker marks on his cheeks, he wore a mesh undershirt with a black jacket which stopped at the bottom of his ribcage and just above his elbows with the kanji for oil on both breasts in Orange he wore a necklace with seven large white beads on it and the centre one had the kanji for loyalty in black. There were two white bandages wrapped round his waist serving both as a belt for his green three quarter lengths and a tanto which ended in a flat tip, his trousers being taped off below his knee in black tape and he wore a traditional set of black sandals.

"Yo munchkin which way to the academy?"

his query was only met with a shocked look on the boys face and silence.

"Helloooo ? Ya deaf or somethin'?"

"No.. but no ones called me that before" the young boy replied rather sheepishly

"What munchkin ? but your like two feet tall?"

"What! No am four foot two" he shouted stamping his foot

"Alright jeez, can you just tell me how to get to the academy"

"Yeah see that mountain with the faces in it, its right under it"

The boy nodded to show he understood "Cheers munchkin" he said sticking his tongue out before hopping away to show the kanji for toad on his back in Orange

'What a weirdo' the young boy thought before turning around and walking straight into Ebisu

"I've got you now Honourable grandson"

(Ten Minutes Later At The Academy)

Naruto wandered through the halls after having been given his class number on a slip of paper but had managed to get himself not one hundred percent comfortable in building, but hey that's what happens when you live on a mountain your hole life.

'I'm pretty sure this is my class but hey whats the worst that could happen'

They young blond knocked before easing the door open " Are you Umino Iruka?"

"Yes I am, and who might you be" the tanned man with a scar across the bridge of his nose replied before giving the boy a smile sensing his nervousness

"uh I'm Uzumaki Naruto I think I was to join this class"

"Well Naruto-kun why don't you come in, give a short introduction before taking a seat"

As the young boy entered the room Iruka's eyes instantly went to the tanto 'Flat tipped?' that's standard issue for ROOT highly uncommon. His fears where quickly put to ease as Naruto began,

"uh, Hi my names Naruto Uzumaki, i like bugs" a certain Aburame's interest piqued at that" my Ba-chan, JiJi, Bunta, Gamma, Hiro, Ken, Kichi and toads I dislike ehhh lots of people, buildings and people who pick on toads" the entire room was looking at him oddly now unanimously wondering 'Who has a friend called toad'

"Well Naruto-kun that was certainly... interesting why don't you go take a seat next to Shino" he said indicating towards a young boy with spiky black hair, wearing a grey high collar jacket and a pair of dark glasses.

Just as he sat down the boy asked "You like bugs as well?" a very curious tone came across

" Yup love em" the blond said smiling

"What's your favourite type" this caused the Aburame to pause

"kikaichū"

"kikaichū? never heard of them before do they taste nice ?"

A look of abject horror appeared on the boys face as the boy fully understood what was really happening, in his moment of shock a rhinoceros beetle had flown in the window and landed between two girls one with bright pink hair and the other with a long blond pony tail spying it Naruto channel a little bit of chakra into his mouth.

Iruka sensed chakra being charged behind him curious he turned round in time to witness Sakura and Ino scream as a twelve foot long Studded tongue wrap round a rhinoceros beetle Naruto froze as Iruka's eyes met his tongue still extended a moment of chaos ensued as the pink one screeched like a banshee.

Naruto quickly retracted his tongue as the blond one tried to cut it off with a kunai, it was only now that most of the class has realised where the tongue had originated from the reaction was a mix of confusion, curiosity and revulsion.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" the pink banshee screeched, the blonde's look was closer to curiosity than revulsion

Naruto finished his mouth-full of beetle and then responded with an answer of total innocence

"I was hungry"

" What were you raised by frogs" this resulted in the whole class starting to laugh at the ensuing argument

"No toads" the entire class fell silent looking at him as if he had grown three heads

"I'm sorry Naruto what ?" it was Iruka questioning him now

"I was raised by toads?" not understanding the confusion on his class mates faces

"Naruto where did you grow up?"

" "

*FlashBack*

Iruka stood in the Hokages office as Hiruzen sat at his desk smoking his pipe eyeing a foot tall pile of paper work evilly

"Oh yes Iruka about the boy transferring tomorrow he might be a bit... unique"

"Unique Hiruzen? Care to elaborate" with a class full of clan heirs one being the sole remaining loyal member he wondered how unique this boy could be but had a sinking feeling it would be bad for him.

This was confirmed when a small smile appeared on his lips "Now Iruka if I told you everything how could I ensure your keeping your wits about you" his smile getting wider

*FlashBack End*

"Naruto we can talk about this after class but until then can you refrain from... whatever that was"

"But what if I get hungry"

"Then wait you mad freak! and don't eat bugs" came a now familiar shriek. With Shino nodding in consent as he eyed him warily, remembering him mentioning having tried kikaichū.

(Four P.M The Same Day Outside The Academy)

Naruto left the Academy building with the swarms of other shinobi in training before studying the map that the Hokage had given him it had several points of interest on it including his new house, it was at this moment he realsied he should have asked how to read a map.

He looked up deciding to ask one of his classmates for directions he noticed the blond one who freaked at him had ran up and hugged a rather imposing blond man before chatting happily away, deciding she was as good as any he approached the pair.

"Excuse me Yamanaka-san" At this both blonds turned to face him

" Ugh! what do you want Gama-kun" replied the young blond seeing who had called on them

"Hey don't call me that"

"Ino don't be so rude!... and why are you calling him toad boy ?" her father asked quite confused. Naruto chuckled sheepishly "Eh its cause I can do this" the boy replied before his tongue shot out to touch the wall ten feet away.

"... well that certainly is... unique?"

"thank you Yamanaka-san" The boy replied completely oblivious of the stares he was getting from the other parents.

"And you wanted something?"

"Oh yes!" Naruto only now realising he had completely forgot his original reason for approaching the pair, he quickly unfolded the map and pointed to a location on it.

"Can you tell me how to get here?" the boy asked pointing to the map

The older man let out a laugh " I should hope so it's right across from the flower shop I own, come on we're walking there any way why don't you join us?"

"OK, thank you Yamanaka-san" the blond trio left the academy grounds before heading down the winding roads of Konoha

"So young one I don't have a name to call you by yet?" the towering blond asked

"Sorry Yamanaka-san my name is Naruto Uzumaki" The boy replied with a smile.

Though his face showed nothing Inoichi's was running through a hundred things at once.

So this was the nine tails jinchuriki, he's also been training with the toads as well as being Kushina's son as she was the only Konoha Uzumaki he knew of, mentally noting to ask the Third who his father was he was one brave man he had been there the day she'd earned the nickname Red Hot-Blooded Habanero.

"Don't call me Yamanaka-san, Inoichi's fine" the man replied with a smile, he had liked Kushina and saw no reason to prejudice her son, secretly fearing if he did she would rise from the dead and beat him for it he didn't put it past her.

"Thank you Yam- Inoichi-san"

The rest of the walk went without much conversation just idle chatter until eventually they reached his new apartment and he saw the flower shop just across the road.

"Thank you Inoichi-san, Ino-chan" the girl blushed slightly at this

"It was no problem Naruto-san, in fact I have a proposition for you" This caught the boys interest and he indicated to continue.

"Well after having having trained with the toads for so long I assume your are quite good with Taijutsu"this earned a nod from the boy"well it appears to be my daughters weak point would you be willing to train with her"

The young blond smiled at this it was only his first day here and he had managed to get a training partner. He nodded to show he agreed.

"But daddy I don't wanna do Taijutsu training, especially not with Gama-kun"

Her father looked towards Naruto apologetically "Don't worry she'll train with you, I'll make sure of it" the boy left and went up the stairs.

"Daddy! why do I have to train with him, why can't it be someone stronger?"

"Ino whens the next Taijutsu tournament"

"Tomorrow, why?"

"Just pay special attention to that boys matches" then her father left chuckling to himself.

(The Next Day At The Konoha Academy)

"Alright everyone settle down, I know you're all excited" 'Well maybe not all' Iiruka thought as he saw Shikamaru Nara out cold on his desk snoring.

"OK everyone we're going to go down to the sparring rings now, and someone wake up Shikimaru for kami's sake"

Naruto hopped up from his seat over two desks and landed next to Ino

"Yo, you can't be looking forward to this" the blond rounded on him

"What makes you say that !?"

"Your dad said Taijutsu was your weakness"

"Oh screw you Gama-kun!" before the blond stormed off leaving a confused Naruto he then heard some one snickering he turned to see the Sasuke .

"Something funny"

"Yeah, you dobe"

"Oh I am gonna enjoy beating the shit out of you" this resulted in many of the young boys Fangirls screaming at him he noticed the pink one say something like Uchiha Elite.

"So you're an Uchiha?"

"Yeah I'm the last Uchiha elite so prepare to get your ass kicked, dobe"

"Yeah, yeah so can I see your sharingan ?"

The boys eyes flew open in surprise and fear

"Well I haven't awakened it yet" he replied quite angrily

"Wait so you say your the last 'Elite' and you haven't even awakened it ? and you call me dobe" naruto hopped backwards onto the next desk as Sauske took a swing at him.

"Now, now Sasuke save it for the ring" before hopping the full length of the class room before following the remaining students he could see.

Sasuke stood in the room his fan girls silenced by the display of anger there idol was showing but also that Naruto had dodged Sasukes punch.

Naruto stood in the crowds as he saw Iruka approach a wooden board with a knockout style tournament board in nails to hang name tags off of. As the others went about picking out their boards from a box Iruka approached him with a wooden plank with a hole in it in one handed an ink pot and brush in the other.

"Now I know you're only here for a week so you'll only compete in one of these but I'd still like you to make a board now you can draw anything on it your name, a kanji or just a symbol just show it to me so I know which one you are"

-(Five Minutes Later)

"OK everyone know that the tournament is decided lets get started with the boys section first" Naruto took a glance seeing his Kanji for 'Oil' on the far left and the Uchiha's fan on the far right. 'I just hope he can make it to the finals so I can beat some sense into him'.

"Alright for our first can we have Kiba Inuzaka vs Naruto Uzumaki" both boys stepped into the ring and Naruto noticed that Kiba did not take the dog off his head

"ah so that dog is you companion" Kiba looked surprised at this not many academy students had realised that he and Akamaru fought together, "Yeah! So prepare to get your ass kicked by the strongest Inuzaka duo" the boy shouted.

"Kiba I don't know how many times I've had to tell you this but you can't fight with akamaru in the weekly tournaments"

"Aw c'mon Iruka-sensei please?"

"No and that's final now put Akamaru down and get ready" the young Inuzaka sat his companion just outside the ring before returning to Naruto.

"Are both of you ready?" this earned a nod from both boys

"Ready to lose Gama-kun"

"Not you as well mutt?" he glanced at Ino, her grin confirming his suspicion that she had spread his nickname about.

"Hajime!" As Iruka's voice brought him out of his thoughts he saw the boy lower on to all fours before firing himself at Naruto trying to vertically slash the boys face, Naruto catching his wrist and attempted to knee Kiba in the solar plexus, Kiba caught it with his free hand before springing back to the edge of the ring.

He once again flung himself at the blond but he managed to move just out of the way of each strike at the last second.

This ended when Kiba over-stretched on a right hook, Naruto grabbed the boys wrist the slamming his right knee into the others solar plexus, he then spun and ended with a sharp left elbow to the back of the Inuzaka's head.

Naruto felt Kiba's body go limp in his grasp he let the boy down to the floor gently before stepping out of academy's medics way he heard Iruka call out

"Naruto Uzumaki wins by knockout"

The rest of the tournament went without Naruto struggling too much, being used to sparring against the powerhouses of the leaf genin weren't much of a struggle.

The tournament finally came to a close as the last two boards showed the Kanji for 'Oil' and the Uchiha fan, both young boys stood in the ring with.

Naruto noticed the sheer amount of girls squealing for the Uchiha he also noticed that Ino Yamanaka was not one of them she had removed herself from the group of fangirls and had placed a 'slightly' chubby boy with swirls on his cheeks in between them, this resulted in Naruto having a very fox like grin spread across his face.

"Hajime!" the young Uchiha quickly dropped into the Uchiha Interceptor style but without a sharingan it wasn't as effective. Naruto smirked at this as without sage mode the Toad Fu style wasn't as effective either.

Both boys moved towards each other simultaneously before the Uchiha broke first in a charge what resulted was a series of high pace strikes with Naruto only moving out of the way at the last second.

Sasuke quickly grew frustrated and threw a wild right, 'Just what I was waiting for', Naruto quickly caught it, spun and grabbed hold of both of the boys wrists.

Iruka raised an eyebrow at this sure the Uzumaki had both of Sasukes wrists trapped but at the same time his own hands were behind his back leaving them back to back there was no real way to attack unless?

Just at that moment Naruto shifted his weight to the front of his feet bending low and pulling his arm up, before Sasuke had realised it he was in mid-air above Naruto's head and if the throw was continued Naruto would swing Sasukes head into the ground like a jack hammer.

Just before Sasukes head smashed into the ground Iruka stepped in and caught the young Uchiha by the ankle stopping his head merely an inch from the ground.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki, by technical knockout but Naruto we try not to kill other academy students in spars"

"What are you talking about I can still fight!"

"Sasuke if I hadn't stepped in Naruto would have crushed your neck ensuring the end of you career if not your life" the young blond only smiled at his sensei

"sorry sensei I guess I'm just used to stronger opponents"

The other students gasped at this 'Stronger opponents' Sasuke was easily rookie of the year but this boy had been sparing against stronger people his whole life, they thought almost collectively but one blond had a different train of thought ' I see what daddy was saying if I sparred with him I could easily cover up that weakness.

(Five Days Later Iruka's Classroom)

"Congratulations to all those who passed the genin exams I'll now start the team assignments and then your jonin sensei will be hear at twelve to pick you up first of..." Naruto decided to ignore him until he heard anything of interest.

"And Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzaka lead by Kakashi Hatake, Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Naruto Uzumaki lead by Kurenai Yūhi"

If anyone had been paying attention to Shino at this point they would have seen an odd mix of emotions across his face, happiness with two Taijutsu specialists they would cover his weaknesses well but also fear, he knew of the odd boys habits to eat bugs and when you're a living hive this was particularly disturbing, more disturbing than having hundreds of deadly insects living inside you.

Iruka continued to call out names but Naruto wasn't paying attention any more instead he was focusing on remembering what Jiraiya had taught him about the clans of Konoha.

If he remembered correctly the Hyuga's were Taijutsu specialists that used their doujutsu the byakugan to strike and disable their opponents chakra network, where the Aburames had a symbiotic relationship with chakra eating bugs.

He thought on the combined teams ability's and decided they would either be a combat team or a track and receive team.

"Now then I will leave you and your Jonin sensei will be hear to pick you up within the hour I wish you all the best of luck"

Being left alone most of the newly promoted genin started sitting in their teams.

"Naruto-san before we meet our sensei I must ask you to refrain from eating any of my kikaichū"

"kikaichū? Oh is that the name of your symbiote bugs?"

"Yes I was not aware that you had knowledge of my clans ability's, I thought you were new to Konoha"

"Oh I am but I was taught these things before coming here by my Jiji, Just like I know Hinta's Byakugan can see through physical objects"

The young Hyuga grew nervous as the conversation turned towards her but was saved as a young looking kunoichi entered the room with shoulder length black hair, a white dress with a red sleeve and distinct red eyes.

"Team 8?" Naruto, Shino and Hinata all raised there hands"

"Good I'm your jonin sensei so come on" All three of the genin getting up and following her out of the room.

(Ten Minutes Later At A Restaurant In Konoha)

Before the team had even sat down one of the waitresses had already sat a sake bottle in front of the jonin.

"Thank you and I'll have some takowasa and they'll have..."

"wild grass salad "

"R-r-red bean s-soup"

"Eh... sensei I don't know what to order I've never been here before"

"Don't worry Naruto this restaurant prides itself on being able to make almost any dish"

"hmm then can I have grass hopper and bamboo worm ramen?"

The entire table fell deadly silent he was getting looks of revulsion from the waitress and Shino where as Hinata and Kurenai were trying to figure out if he was joking.

"He'll have some miso ramen" His sensei said before turning on Naruto "Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"No?" Kurenai let out a long sigh, Iruka had warned her of some odd behaviour but she didn't expect the kid to be ordering bugs in a restaurant.

"Naruto if you could explain why you think that was OK?"

After Naruto's surprisingly short explanation Kurenia had to resist the urge to slam her head off the desk, this kid had went his whole life raised by toads and his only human interaction had been with Jiraiya he was gonna be a handful.

"OK well lets get the introductions over and done with I'm Kurenai Yuhi, I like having evening drinks and a certain wind user and genjutsu I dislike cake and arrogant loud mouths, my hobbies are training and inventing new genjutsu's and my dream is to become the strongest genjutsu ever. Next up glasses"

"My name is Shino Abarame i enjoy Entomology, I dislike those who kill bugs"he glared at Naruto,If that was possible with those glasses "my hobbies is finding new species for my collection and my dream is to become a successful"

Kurenai just nodded at hinata

"M-m-my name is H-hinata Hyuga I e-enjoy flower p-pressing, I d-d-dislike a c-certain t-t-tradition in my c-clan my h-hobbies is flower pressing a-n-nd my d-d-dream is t-t-to get r-rid of the caged b-b-bird s-seal"

"Alright Blondie"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki I enjoy Ma's food and Pa's training, I dislike those who look down on toads my ambition is to master sage mode whilst moving and my dream is to succeed my Shishō as the Toad sage" the blond said giving them a blinding smile reminding Kurenai of a certain spandex wearing Jonin.

"Well now that there done I should inform you we have a second test tomorrow at 7 am at training ground 8 if you fail you get sent back to the academy" before any of them could react she had all ready dropped the money and body flickered away.

The three remaining shinobi just stared at each other all thinking different thoughts.

Naruto thought there was no way he could put up with the academy for a year he'd been bored witless in less than a week.

Hinata was panicking about failing and disappointing her family.

Shino had similar thoughts but he was more worried about having to be on a team with Naruto as it was a clan tradition to bring your genin team home for dinner.

With there own thoughts the all went there separate ways, Naruto looked in to the Yamanaka flower shop to see if Ino was there, she wasn't he felt saddened 'wait why am I sad? its not like we're especially close friends.

_Responses:_

_sabilize: The tags are for the team did not mean to make you think it was a Naru/Hina_

_ .almeida: hello to you too ?_

_Brehze: Thanks and hopefully I will_

_anarion87: Thanks :)_

_Nicholas: Thank god someone out there agrees with me also if anyone knows any were the old monkey has a proper spine PM me them please_

_Las__: Thank you and I am hoping to keep it going that long and maybe a little bit more depending on how it goes_

**AN: Hey guys so 8 days later and here it is I hope you enjoy this as much as the first a few things to say I've decided that its gonna be a Naru/Ino as I think they're not done enough but i don't have any other pairings and i'm open to suggestions other stuff for you to know is that Akatsuki probably aint gonna be the bad guys in this one as i dont think i could right them decently.**

**I hope to update this once a week ish with a variable of three days.**

**Oh yeah story reccomendations some good ones to check out are :**

** s/8779174/1/Yellow-and-Red-makes**

** s/8397420/1/Fang-and-Fox**


	3. Chapter 3 : The True Test

Toad Boy

**AN : Hey sorry for taking so long for this update explanation at the end.**

Update

Hey guys I've now set up a poll on my profile if you want to vote their to make it easier on me or if you want me to write one that isn't their PM me it.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Chapter 3: The True Test

Naruto walked into training ground 8 dead on seven o'clock. He saw Shino and Hinata standing in the shade of a tree off to the right of the clearing, he noticed their sensei hadn't arrived yet.

"Hey" Naruto called out as he approached the silent duo.

Shino only nodded whereas Hinata stammered out a greeting back at him.

The group quickly lapsed into silence with Hinata glancing between her teammates before playing with her fingers. Shino stood leaning against the tree, not that anyone could see he because of his glasses he was glancing at Naruto with slight unease. Said blond ninja decided to work on his meditation.

He quickly got into the lotus position before closing his eyes and only focusing on the chakra around him he could start to feel the chakra sources around him.

His brow furrowed when he focused in on Shino, he seemed to have thousands of different chakra signatures. He decided to investigate this later.

"Hey team nice to see that everyone is on time" Their sensei announced as she appeared to come out of the very tree that they were standing next to.

'A genjutsu that was high enough that I couldn't sense her? Impressive' the young blond mused.

"Now that we're all here I should explain the purpose of this text, it's to ensure that you'll be a suitable as you might have guessed already you guys are going to be a track and capture team, with Hinata and Shinos tracking abilities backed up by Naruto's offensive capability not to mention your two clan techniques are practically designed for capturing targets alive"

"So sensei what is the exam going to be ?"Shino asked

A small grin appeared over Kurenai's face "Simple catch me and then transport me back to this spot on my mark. Everyone ready?"

A chorus of hai sensei's

"Then begin" their sensei stated without moving.

Naruto leapt forward at the chance and tried to drive his fist into her gut, it connected and she slammed up against the tree.'A small smile developed on her face before she burst into water.

"Damn!" Naruto shouted before trying to shake himself off.

"I believe we should stick together and formulate a plan, Why ? because this test is not only about capturing Kurenai-sensei but doing so as a team."

"Alright so whats the plan then?" the blond queried

"I suggest Hinata attempts to locate our sensei through her Byakugan….

(1.2 Miles away)

'Well that should take them a little bit to find me, maybe I should go watch Asuma's genin test give them a little work out'

Kurenai continued through the forest's to where she knew Asuma would be.

She arrived and decided to stay in the tree line and watch the test, Asuma had just entered the clearing.

"Alright you lot I'm particularly lazy with these exams so I do the same one every year and it's simple" he proceeded to take a pack of cigarettes out of his top pocket

"This is a brand new pack and I'm gonna smoke them all today if you can make me drop one lit cigarette the you all pass this exam begins when I light the first one"

He took one out of the pack and lit it they all sprung into action with Choji assaulting him frontally trying to force him into Shikamaru's Shadow.

This continued on for a while before Kurenai heard the distinct whistle of kunai from behind her, she sidestepped them sparing a glance at them she noticed the explosive tags attached.'Sneaky shits' was all she could think before propelling herself backwards into the clearing, surprising the genin on Asuma's team before the tree she had just occupied exploded.

"Heh, looks like your genin are going for the kill eh?"

Before she had the opportunity to respond the blond sped into the clearing throwing a handful of shuriken attempting to get her to move but they were so far of target she didn't even have to move this resulted in him charging for an extremely vicious Taijutsu battle.

Kurenai, was of course, restricting her strength and speed to that of a low chunin but was surprised with how difficult she was finding it to deal with Naruto.

Kurenai decided to step her speed up even higher, to test how fast he could keep up with her.

After thirty seconds of clashing Naruto found both of his hands stuck in Kurenai's grip with his elbows pointing out the way.

"Now, now Naruto aren't we a bit too eager, you rushed the attack and now the rest of your team in a difficult position. If this was a real mission is your team supposed to leave you to die ? Or interfere and risk placing themselves in a life threatening situation?"

Kurenai was not expecting Naruto to slowly break into a smile.

"Neither, I'll just have to get my self out"

Only Kurenai's experience allowed her to dodge the next attack and it came from the last place she would have expected, she was anticipating a kick of some sort or a grapple, she was not expecting his mouth to open and a studded tongue to fly out at her right shoulder.

She released his wrists and tried to twist out of the way but the tongue still glanced her.

This lead to her surprise rising even more as she had expected it to merely bounce off her but instead it tore a gash into her shoulder.

"Shit" she bounced back to create more distance only hearing the twig snap behind her just in time to continue her movement into a hop, jumping over a charging Hinata, but she still managed to catch her ankle she felt a familiar tingle that her right foot would be useless for at least the next five minutes. As she landed on the branch she heard a hissing noise coming from her left.

Throwing herself into a smaller clearing adjacent to the current one she only had a second to realise there was something wrong before walls ofkikaichū to rise around her.

'Damn these kids are quite good, guess I should use some jutsu to get me out of this'

As the bugs closed in around her she formed the half ram seal and took a deep breath and exhaled a stream of fire in a 180 degree arc in front of her jumping out of the gap in the wall landing in the clearing, they second she landed her instincts screamed for her to move, she turned her head to see Naruto with two toads on his shoulders one was orange with purple markings the other a magenta coloured with black markings.

She started to move in time to hear Naruto shout " Wind Release : Toad Oil Raging Inferno"

She saw oil spew out of the magenta's mouth before hitting a blast of wind leaving Naruto's turning it into a fine mist, still moving she realised that she would be badly hurt if she didn't make it out of the clearing as she could feel it coat her as well as take up the whole clearing.

Just as she hit the edge of the clearing the orange one let loose a torrent of flame from his mouth and the surrounding forest was bathed in a bright light with the trees at the edge of the clearing catching fire.

She had managed to get out in surprisingly good condition her left arm and shoulder had minor burns which would make hand seals slightly more painful and slow her down a bit, but she didn't have time to evaluate her condition any more as she felt her right arm at the elbow go limp.

She turned and saw Hinata with her fingers poised ready to continue shutting off her tenketsushe saw a flicker of hesitation in her students eyes and monopolized it swatting her students outstretched hand away from her she used Hinata's chest as a springboard to send her backwards into a tree and herself through the air and back into the scorched clearing.

Unfortunately it seemed as though the Aburame was expecting this as before she had even landed she was being swarmed by kikaichū as the bugs stuck to her shoulders and legs she knew the fight was over even if the blonde couldn't beat her in taijutsu he could keep her busy enough that she would start to feel the drains of chakra exhaustion.

"Alright tests finished form up Team 8"

Straight away she felt the bugs fly off her back to their hive which had just entered the clearing he gave her a curt nod before sitting down a small bit away from her.

Next was Naruto who walked over and flopped down near Shino, she noticed how shallow his breathing was she guessed it took a lot of energy to muster up a jutsu like that she'd guess it would be an A rank due to its combination features.

The last to enter was the young Hyuga she seemed physically fine but from the look on her face she was bit more than dejected she stood trying to hide away from the group but in a large empty clearing that was quite difficult.

"Right well I'll start with your good points then your faults, but first a few questions who came up with the plan ? and who threw the kunai?"

The blonde responded "Well I came up with the initial plan but Shino fine tuned it and he threw the kunai"

"Well then I commend both of you for your planning, but I am curious what was your plan if you couldn't get me into this clearing ?" more than a few times she had been tempted just to shushin out of the clearing but decided it would be more fair to remain.

"To re-group and formulate a different plan, Why? As any plan we did come up with whilst chasing you down would be unlikely to work"

"Alright well on to the pro's Naruto whilst your taijutsu and speed is chunin level and your Ninjutsu is astounding, I take it thats not the only one you know ?

"No I know a few wind, and two earth"

"Impressive for a genin as well as that….. tongue jutsu" she said before suppressing a shudder.

"And know your faults, your shuriken throwing was… abysmal and thats being nice we are going to have to improve on that and due to your high chakra levels i assume you can't do genjutsu ?" this only got a nod "well i don't know if i'll be able to teach you to do them but I can teach you to dispel them, I noticed you have a tanto why didn't you use it ?

"I was taught the toad stance but its designed for, well toads and requires bending your knees at weird angles"

"Hmm well I can't teach you kenjutsu I know a friend who might be able to help as well as another with the kunai and shuriken but they're a bit … unique"

"Alright Shino first off whatever you done to tweak the plan obviously worked quite well and I could see that at each point that you tried to trap me you had a contingency plan these are all the qualities of a good squad leader, your aim is good and you have tight groupings, how are your clan techniques I didn't get to see much of them in this battle"

"I am proficient but not to an acceptable Why ? Because there is always room for improvement"

"Good, its good to see you know your own flaws and judging by the fact you hung back your taijutsu is weak and we'll have to fix that but your stealth is quite good"

"Ok Hinata first of your Jyuken and taijutsu were excellent impeding my move considerably after that first blow"the girl blushed and shied away at this"your stealth is good as I could not find you but it needs to be improved when you charge as that gave you away most of the time" said girl now looked so dejected she thought she might cry " Also"and kurenai felt terrible for going on "you could have ended it after you disabled my shoulder but you hesitated, I understand that you don't want to hurt people but this is the world of shinobi and we must to survive"

The Hyuga looked like someone had kicked her puppy but nodded.

"And with this i congratulate you, you are now all official genin of konoha meet in training ground eight tomorrow at nine and we shall begin your careers as shinobi, know who wants to go watch Asuma's team test.

With Asuma's Team

When Kurenai entered the clearing she was not expecting Asuma's team just to be lazing about.

"Fail them already Asuma ?"

When she was met with silence from the smoking jonin who was sitting a wee bit away from his team almost … sulking?

Naruto approached the three genin "So did you guys pass ?"

"Of course Gama-kun why would you doubt me ?" Ino responded sounding mock hurt, but apparently Naruto's upbringing had left him with few people skills when it wasn't to do with toads or fighting.

"ah crap sorry Ino-chan I didn't mean anything by it"

Shikamaru put him out of his misery "don't worry Naruto she was just being a troublesome blonde and messing with you "

"You know Ino-chan that isn't very nice and there's nothing wrong with blondes Shikamaru, anyway how did you guys pass?"

"Luck"

"Care to elaborate shika?" Naruto's sudden change in addressing the Nara raised a few eyebrows but no comment was made

"When your sensei used that insane fire jutsu it lengthened the shadows of the tree's for a small amount of time I used that to trap Asuma"

"Your explanation is wrong why ?It was not our sensei that cast that jutsu but Naruto"

Choji stopped eating, Shikamaru sat up and looked at the blonde and Ino's eyebrows attempted to fly off of her face.

"Wait Gama-kun caused that ?"

"Of course why would I lie to fellow leaf shinobi ?"

"Damn Gama-kun thats pretty impressive how'd you do that ?"

"The toads taught me about elemental manipulation when I was younger thats my own original jutsu" the boy stated with a huge grin on his face.

"Alright kids to celebrate you all becoming genin we're gonna treat you to lunch so where do you wanna go ?" Asuma interrupted their conversation, Naruto noticed a gleam in Choji's eyes "Don't worry Asuma-sensei I know a great BBQ place"

At The Akimichi BBQ Restaurant

"So Choji your family owns the restaurant does that mean I get a sensei discount ?"

"Sorry Asuma-sensei everyone pays full price"

"Even Akimichis ?" This only resulted in a laugh from the boy

"Especially Akimichis Ino have you seen how much I eat? thats not just me thats a clan thing.

They sat at an eight seater booth with the two teams facing each other and the sensei sitting next to each other. A young waitress approached the table as it got to Naruto's turn to order he suddenly found a hand across his mouth looking to his left he realised it was Shinos.

"Naruto shall have a miso ramen" this resulted in some raised eyebrows around the table including the waitresses but she only accepted the orders and left.

"So why did Shino order Gama-kuns food?"

"N-naruto has some o-odd e-e-eating hab-bbits"

"Why what does he do that is so bad ?" The Yamanaka asked

"Naruto is not used to eating socially acceptable foods why ? I believe that it is due to the fact he was raised by toads. Surely you remember his first day of the academy"

Ino visibly shuddered at the memory of Naruto's tongue shooting across the classroom and the noise he made eating the beetle.

"Although Naruto's uniqueness has proved an advantage why ? It has became apparent it can be used as a weapon"

The entire of team 8 froze at this Choji stopped eating, Shikamaru sat up and Ino's eyebrows flew up her face.

"A weapon?" the blonde asked, Naruto decided to explain

"Yeah its something the toads taught me, as you know I can use chakra to lengthen my tongue but the also taught me how to toughen and sharpen it so I can block swords and stuff like that" he stated rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly he was having to get used to so many new things he'd never seen this many people together at one time and even though there were no bugs the food still tasted nice.

"Wait so your tongue isn't normally that long gama-kun?"

"No how would it fit in my mouth ? its this long" and Naruto stuck his tongue out to show but it still surprised them his tongue reached to his adams apple.

Asuma just whistled "kami that is long what caused it ?"

"Constant use of the tongue stretching jutsu had some side effects.

The group continued to chat and get to know each other and by two O'Clock they were heading their separate ways.

"Now remember training ground 8 at nine o'clock"

It took until Naruto was half-way down the street that he realised that someone was shouting after him he turned round to see Ino jogging up to him.

"Hey Ino"

"hey gama-kun I need to go work at the flower shop so I thought we could walk together" she replied smiling sweetly at him, it was only when he just nodded and kept walking she thought to herself 'jeez how thick a skull has he got at least with sasuke you realised that you were being blown off its like this guy didn't notice, wait what was it they said raised by toads?' and then it hit her he really hadn't realised she liked him? But calling him kun, teasing him, sitting across from him, pretty much only talking to him ? and he still hadn't realised.

"So gama-kun how you liking Konoha?"

"Its nice, but theres a bit too many people and buildings"

this got him a small chuckle 'okay lets see how direct I need to be'

"And the girls ?"

"The girls?"

"Yeah are they prettier that on ?"  
This left Naruto almost wetting himself with laughter but he managed to choke out before Ino stormed off "There were no girls"  
"No girls?"  
"Not just girls no other people just talking toads and Ero-sennin on occasion"

"Ero-sennein?"

"Oh yeah what was it he called himself again ? …. Jiraiya the great and wonderful toad sage" Naruto snorted before continuing at the shock on Inos face "but what he doesn't tell other people is that he's a pervert"  
"No way Jiraiya of the sannin a pervert"

"Yep writes a porn series and everything"

"I don't believe it"

The flower shop and Naruto's apartment came into view.

"Oh yeah we still need to arrange sparring/teaching times"

"How about saturdays at six after team training and missions?" the yamanaka suggested

"Sure, see you saturday" the other blonde smiled as he walked away he heard Ino call his name, he turned in time for her to kiss him on the cheek before practically flying across the road into the shop.

Naruto threw open the door and bounded up the stairs once he found his stuff he started rummaging sending scrolls that Jiraiya had wrote for him with titles like 'So the gaki wants to try sealing eh?', 'Senjutsu training for blonde bundles of energy' and 'The idiots guide to toad summons' (which had so far been useless) until he found the one he was looking for. He opened it up and began reading.

If anyone had happened to look in his window they would have seen a young blonde boy surrounded by discarded scrolls filled with infinite wisdom and be reading on titled

'So A Girl Finally Kissed You, You Brainless Idiot'

**A/N : Hi i would like to take this chance to apologize its taken me so long to update the three main reasons are i had a family wedding, my laptop broke and I've been flooded with ideas for other fanfiction i've been struggling to just sit down and right toad boy i have decided to fix this by starting another series alongside toad boy but i only have one problem i am unsure which one to write so after this and i will leave brief summaries of them and please let me know which you would prefer in the reviews but before that i'd just like to thank you all for reading and if you don't care about the other stories stop reading now.**

Akimichi Naruto - Pretty self explanatory naruto is adopted by choza and is raised as an akimichi he uses clan jutsu and everything actual story will have better summary

Nara Naruto - again obvious but he will still be hyper and he will use the clan jutsu

The Jashinist - whilst on a trip to the land of hot waters with the hokage naruto runs into a still yuga nin hidan and join in the worship of the great jashin watch as the blonde jinchuriki grows up to be a morally Gray slightly psychotic nin..

The thread user - whilst on a trip to taki naruto accidentally comes across the earth grudge fear scroll and activates it watch as he deals with his new body and abilities guided only by the brief notes the first hokage made on it after his fight with kakazu

Swordsmen of the leaf - after Zabuza, kisame and ragia's defection from the swordsmen yagura orders the last remaining member to be killed believing he will turn on him as well Mangetsu's response is to butcher the swordsmen hopefuls and flee kiri with his infant brother and four of the seven swords watch as he re-establishes his once great group in konoha training his brother and two young children in the way of the swords one with spiky blonde hair and insane chakra levels and the other a brown haired Chinese buns girl who has already developed interest in weapons.

Narutos godmother - more uzumaki like naruto eg red hair taken outside the village by his godmother Tsunade he is raised to be a medic nin which should have been impossible but no one told him … or tsunade watch as he takes the world by storm with his chakra chains, insane strength and whats that diamond tattoo for ? also slug summons

Naruto of the fire temple - hiruzen believes that if naruto can grow up with complete control over his emotions then he should be able to harness the kyubis chakra and become the weapon konoha needs, he could just give him to danzo but that seems like a terrible idea, see a calmer naruto (at least to start) take on the ninja world with the ninja monks odd use of chakra

**So pick your favourite or the one that sounds best and leave it in the reviews which ever gets most (even if its only one vote) i will write and hopefully this will keep me more focused.**


End file.
